Touch
by Dragonfly51
Summary: This one-shot is about a few of the that Gaara and his girlfriend, Ai OC , do in the night. Please read and reveiw! .


**Disclaimer:**

**It's a birds, it's a plane, its … oh never mind it just my dreams of having anything to do with Naruto****ã**** drifting off into The Abyssal Plains Of Death. sigh But I do own this one-shot and Ai.**

**A/N:**

**I wrote this one-shot after sleeping for only three hours out of about thirty-six, a thunder storm raging outside of my bedroom window, sitting cross-legged on a pillow in my dance leotard(Sorry Lee-kun, but the unitard isn't the life for me). While drinking a cream soda and eating a mixture of Swedish Fish and Jolly Rancher Sour Gummies.**

**I hope that you enjoy this one-shot!.**

**Also this is an Omake of a story that I'm working on called 'Unconventional Love'. so if you like this then please read the other story.**

**--**

**Touch**

**By:Dragonfly51**

It was another star-filled night in Sunagakure. Upon such a night it was to no surprise that many lovers were stealing away into the night. And our beloved Lord Kazekage was no exception. For there within his domain, he and his lady lay underneath the sheets.

--

Aqua-blue and moss-green eyes meet and held.

'It's somewhat strange.' though the red haired teenage boy. 'Could lay here forever just staring into her beautiful dept and be…content…happy."

"Gaara-kun?" a soft whisper.

Oh how he loved to hear his name fall from her lips when ever this fallen angle would grant him the pleasure.

Soon he found him self lost in the beauty that was Ai. But then again how could he not be?

Her dark green, somewhat coarse hair, that he enjoy to unbound and burry his hands into the untamable forest of hair when they were alone. Her skin was all smooth and creamy beneath his hands, with a few rough patch or blemish that came with years of training. Not that this fazed him, for Gaara marveled in her damped cinnamon bark colored skin.

He would have been content to stay in the trance that Ai wove him into, if it wasn't for the timid, yet passionate, kiss via the Kanoha shinobi.

At allowed her to set the tempo. Forcing himself to relax and bask in the sweet and simple pleasure. But it wasn't long before the young Sand-nin took over, deepening the kiss.

Never braking the kiss, Gaara rolled over so that Ai was now on her back. Plunging his tongue into her mouth he continued to explore the sweet, moist cavern that was her.

Wanting to feel more of her he slipped his hands underneath the hem of her night shirt. the shocked pleasure filled gasp that was his reward was soon followed by others as his hands continued to wonder.

He began at her waist and slowly caressed every milometer of skin that meet his palms. Testing for her reaction. And was very satisfied when she began to softly pant.

Another gasp escaped his beloved's lips, then quickly melted into a moan when he began to mold her breast. Gaara almost lost what little control he had when Ai began to purr for his. Causing blood to rush from his head to his member.

After paying _very_ close attention to her breasts, he began pressing hot open mouthed kisses down her belly. With his tongue he made a circle around her naval, all the while his hands were busy loosening her pajama bottoms.

Another gasp arouse from the green-eyed vixen when Gaara laid his palm upon her heat and added a little pressure. Slowly he began teasing the bud that lay between her legs.

Then he began to kiss her long and deep, while his hands continued to work her sensitive bud. Breaking the kiss he began to kiss his way down her thro-

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hey, Gaara! You've visitors! So get out of bed!" Tamari yelled form the other side of the close door.

And with that the fog of passion that had enveloped them was lifted. Leaving a growling Gaara along with a embarrassed Ai in the aftermath.

"This is starting to piss me off." Gaara growled at the bedroom door.

"It dose seem that we always get around to this point when something comes up." Ai said with a sigh from beneath the blankets.

--

And with one final kiss they got up from the place that helped them fulfill their fantasies to go and face reality. Just like any other couple had to.

--

**A/N:**

**Okay know that the ending was a total face plant of crap, but this is my first citrus type story.**

**Hoped that you enjoyed my first one-shot.**

**Please review, because I really need to know how I did.**

**-Dragonfly51; Age 15**


End file.
